The present invention relates to a control device configured to control a subject to be controlled, a control method, and a control program.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Publication No. 2003-340760 discloses a robot apparatus that makes actions in accordance with supplied input information. In this robot apparatus, an action controller calculates an action value, and determines an action to make based on the value. When the action controller makes an action, a reward is given by an environment or a user. The action controller updates the action value based on the reward given by the environment or user, and a predetermined learning rate. The action controller is also configured to change the learning rate based on the input information.
However, in the technology of Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Publication No. 2003-340760, the provision of a reward is not automated, and therefore, there is a problem of not being able to automatically obtain a control method for a subject to be controlled.